


Sin Importar El Camino

by blanchtt



Series: An Exercise In Three Parts [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Una noche – cualquier noche – ella te despertará lentamente, dedos siguiendo a la curva de tu rostro tiernamente, su mirada afectuosa.





	Sin Importar El Camino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betterwithoutname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/gifts).



> This is a very short fic because it's an exercise in three parts, first and foremost in creating something in Spanish. I'm very much still learning, so any possibly awkward wording is mine. Thanks so much to Betterwithoutname for beta'ing.

 

 

 

 

 

Una noche – cualquier noche – ella te despertará lentamente, dedos siguiendo a la curva de tu rostro tiernamente, su mirada afectuosa.

 

Algunas noches, será sólo por tocarte, soñolientamente y llena de amor, tu cara bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Y otras noches, será por _tocarte_ , la presión de su muslo entre tuyos, una risa tranquila.

 

“¿Todo va bien?” susurras, inquieto o coqueta, depende, y ella sonreirá – ensombrecida por la oscuridad, sí, pero en cualquier caso sabrás que sonríe, porque no estará tosiendo, pálida, fatigada.

 

El dirección de sus acciones – caderas contras las tuyos y un beso profundo, o tu nombre seguido de unas palabras de amor – te mostrará que vas a hacer después. Dependerá, dependerá – de ella. De ella, a la que, sin importar el camino que escojas, envolveras en un beso como haces cada noche antes de caer dormida.

 

Porque le amas y ella te ama a ti, y sabes que todo terminará bien, ella y tú.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
